


Another mission, right?

by Alucinoria



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucinoria/pseuds/Alucinoria
Summary: Because I can't think of a better title.





	Another mission, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Story by Aprilpoke. Please enjoy.
> 
> \---
> 
> Kinda rushed through this. Will go through once more.

Venom clenched and unclenched his fists. As much as he tried to sit back to relax, to ease his mind into the constant chuf-chuf-chuf of the helicopter’s whirling blades, he could not keep himself from feeling overwhelmed by his incompetency. There was an emptiness in his expression as he recalled the sequence of events - his chain of misjudgements - that ultimately had his cover blown during the last rescue mission. Cornered and wounded, he had attempted to control whatever damage he had caused. In the end, however, the mission was a failure.

It was pure luck that he got away from the massacre alive.

The helicopter landed with a jolt, pulling him out of his reverie. He put on his best appearance before reaching for the door. As soon as he slid the door open a shadow leaped through the gap, knocking him backwards onto the floor.

It was D-Dog, the orphaned puppy he found not too long ago. Now it’s all grown up, heavy and healthy. It excitedly greeted him with big sloppy kisses.

‘Snake?!’ he recognized Ocelot’s voice over the canine’s whines.

'Sorry, guess I have been away for a while.’

'Don’t be such a stranger,’ came Ocelot’s answer. 'Sets a bad example for the men.’

Eventually, the wolf let go of its favorite human to return to the side of its handler.

'And he gets pretty lonely too.’ Ocelot added, gesturing towards the wolf.

Venom eased himself out from the chopper.

'The wounds look bad,’ Ocelot said, studying Venom with critical eyes. 'You might need to pay the paramedics a visit. Get those wounds treated. Lest they get infected. Also,’ he wrinkled his nose. 'Uh! You might want to freshen up a little. Someone might still decide to throw you out into the ocean for a swim despite your injuries.’

'I will keep that in mind,’ Venom nodded with a smile but kept a careful distance from him just to be sure. He had long forgotten about the dirt and the dried blood caking his skin and uniform. 'Is Kaz back yet?’

'No.’ Ocelot shook his head. 'He should be returning within the next six hours.’

Miller had insisted to deal with the firearm business somewhere in the far eastern country himself and had travelled off with a handful of bodyguards. That was almost a week ago.

Venom opened his mouth, about to say something, but held back at the last moment. 'Yeah,’ he cleared his throat when Ocelot caught his hesitation with a raised eyebrow. 'Good to know he will be back home soon.’

Ocelot regarded Venom silently before turning to leave with D-Dog.

Venom was left mostly alone after that wandering along the corridors, occasionally greeting a recruit or two. He thought he did well with the first aid so he decided to skip the medical checkup.

He considered smoking away the time. The sooner he’s with Miller the better he thought he would be. They seldom initiate deep conversations but it was good enough for him to be with an understanding friend…

He had a quick wash-up at one of the portable showers instead. Fully clothed. It didn’t really clean off the stubborn stains but at least he felt refreshed physically and mentally.

By the time he grabbed a few bites at the canteen and returned to his private quarters later that evening his soaked uniform was mostly air-dried.

He slumped at his desk with an unlit cigar clinched tightly at the corner of his lips. He looked down at his hands. Sweaty and trembling. In fact his entire body had broken into a slight tremor.

_Another mission, right, Big Boss?_

But how long more to go he had to carry on with this act before the world had no need for the gun, or the hand to pull the trigger. Would he be able to see that future in his lifetime?

The door to his room opened and closed. Followed by the familiar jingle of spurs. Venom did not need to look up to know who the intruder was. He put the cigarette away while willing the tremors away.

'Snake?’

He sighed. 'Am I a disappointment?’

Ocelot came closer and sat next to him at the desk. 'What made you think that way?’ he asked. 'No doubt that the mission this morning could have ended differently. It’s like you went out of your way to be brutal, slaughtering everyone in sight. Including the prisoners you were supposed to rescue.’ A pause. 'It’s bad for your reputation.’

'I am not…’

'You are not Big Boss, I know. Kaz isn’t the only one who knows that you have regained your memories.’

Venom blinked twice. 'Then why… ’ _are you doing this?_

'To achieve a goal. Until then I will support you.’

'What happens after that?' He asked, narrowing his eyes. 'Would you discard this phantom once you have got whatever you are working for?’

Instead of answering his question, Ocelot reached forward to brush loose dirt off his shirt. 'Not one to follow orders, are you? You are still covered in filth... A little punishment might be in order for your insubordination.'

'But first, we need to get you out of these filthy clothes.’ Venom felt a slight quiver pass through his body as Ocelot invaded his personal space, fingers pushing and prodding at the gauze dressing over his wounds.

'You know... You never have to pretend to be someone you are not. Not here. Not with me.’

**Author's Note:**

> After that Venom found out that he actually enjoyed a little pain.


End file.
